Louis and Tawny 3: Tawny's Birthday
by tdls
Summary: Short sequel to the Christmas story. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

Obvious disclaimer: I don't own any of Even Stevens.

* * *

Tawny opened her front door on the morning of her birthday to find Louis standing in front of it. She smiled. She had no idea what kind of surprise Louis might have up his sleeve and had told herself to be ready for anything. Already, however, she could feel her heart filling with delight at how Louis had begun giving her the gift of his presence the moment she stepped out of her front door.

"My lady," Louis greeted, lowering himself onto one knee. Before he could say or do anything else, Tawny lowered herself onto one knee, her pose matching his, and took both his hands in hers.

"Louis, don't. You know I don't like having to look down at you," Tawny said affectionately. "I was hoping we could keep it casual like we did for Christmas," she added.

"Oh, but today is different," Louis responded. "Today is your day. The day you came to this earth. Ever since that day, you've been such a blessing to the lives of those around you. And I'm so grateful and humbled to be able to say that I'm one of them. Thank you, Tawny. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being a part of my life." He took a flower from his breast pocket and placed it gently in Tawny's hair.

Tawny just stared fondly at Louis, not knowing what to say. The passion and sincerity in Louis's words never ceased to touch her heart, no matter how often she heard them. The same feeling that she had on Thanksgiving and Christmas returned to her. She already had the greatest gift that she could ask for, right there in her hands.

"We should get going, Louis," she finally said. "Or we'll be late for school."

Louis nodded but didn't move. Tawny smiled and helped him back up to his feet, sensing that he would have otherwise remained in that pose all day. They started walking in silence, their hands still held.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Tawny was sitting in class during first period. It hadn't been five minutes since the start of class when the intercom sounded. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" An unmistakably familiar voice announced. "As many of you hopefully already know, today is the lovely Tawny Dean's birthday. Please remember to wish her the very best if you happen to see her and let her know how much we appreciate that she came to this earth to be with us. And now, please join me in singing, 'Happy birthday to you…'"

Gradually, the entire class joined in. Tawny could feel her face burning. But it wasn't a feeling of embarrassment, far from it. It was the feeling of Louis's undiluted love reaching her through the airwaves and into the classroom. And it was the feeling of knowing that Louis felt no shame for it, felt no shame for how much he loved her. It was the feeling of Louis's love making her love him even more than she thought she could.

* * *

Tawny walked to her locker after class. She was greeted by one birthday greeting after another in the hallway. She gratefully acknowledged each one of them, knowing that they came because of Louis. They were Louis's gift to her, a gift that would keep on giving all day.

Louis hesitantly approached Tawny at her locker. For the first time that day, he could feel a sense of embarrassment. It was embarrassment not about what he had done, but about the prospect that what he had done had been an embarrassment to her. "Happy birthday, Tawny," he said somewhat shyly, as his eyes met hers.

Tawny said nothing. She could still feel traces of the burning sensation, and seeing Louis standing there rekindled it. Without warning, she pulled him into a kiss and embraced him tightly. She held him in the kiss for longer than usual, long enough that they could hear the catcalls in the background.

Louis could feel his face burning. But it wasn't a feeling of embarrassment, far from it. It was the feeling of Tawny's undiluted love reaching her through her lips, right there in the middle of the hallway. And it was the feeling of knowing that Tawny felt no shame for it, felt no shame for how much she loved him. It was the feeling of Tawny's love making him love her even more than he thought he could.

Tawny finally drew back. She stared fondly at Louis as he breathed heavily, reeling from the power of what he had just felt. "Thank you, Louis," she said with a smile. "Thank you for being you."


	3. Chapter 3: Later that Day

Louis and Tawny were seated on a park bench after school. "You know," Louis started, with a playful grin. "I actually got Wexler's permission to do that little intercom stunt this morning," he said.

Tawny looked at him in disbelief. "He gave you permission? And you went out of your way to ask him for it?"

Louis nodded. "I reminded him how I haven't played a single prank at school after getting together with you. He knows as well as I do that it's all because of my love for you and how it has consumed my life ever since. So I reasoned that if he lets me play this one prank that will add even more fuel to the flames of love, he won't have to worry about me playing any other pranks. Not bad, huh?" He smiled, visibly pleased with himself. "It's amazing how much you can get out of reasoning with people. That's another one of the things you've taught me," he added, his voice now a touch more serious.

Tawny looked deeply into Louis's eyes. The reminder of his prankster days evoked memories. This was the Louis she had fallen in love with, the Louis that could make her laugh like no one else could, the Louis that had turned her life into a wonderful adventure. He had changed so much since then, ultimately because of her. His life was now devoted to her instead of pranks and schemes. He could still be the lovable goof if he wanted to, but only to make her feel special. He had changed so much and yet remained the same. And what hadn't changed at all was his love for her.

"Louis," Tawny said, her eyes still fixed on his. "You're a marvel, you really are. I have to admit… When I first fell in love with you, I didn't know I would come to appreciate you the way I do now." Louis just stared fondly at her.

"We should get going, Louis," Tawny said. "Or we'll be late for dinner. My mom's making my favorite dish tonight. You didn't think I would leave you out, did you?" She smiled. "Thank you for being a part of my life, Louis."

Louis kept staring at her, this time with a hint of surprise. Tawny helped him up to his feet, sensing that he would have otherwise remained in that pose all day. They started walking in silence, their hands still held.


End file.
